


Очки

by ChajnayaChashka



Series: Пепопп (Пеп Гвардиола и Юрген Клопп) [6]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Арсенал победил, Пеп помнит про Микеля, почти треугольник, сложные отношения
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka
Summary: После победы Арсенала над МанСити
Relationships: Pep Guardiola/Jürgen Klopp
Series: Пепопп (Пеп Гвардиола и Юрген Клопп) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874188
Kudos: 3





	Очки

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: божественная Tod in Venedig

Хосеп похож на птицу. Он нервно вертит головой, и в черных глазах сейчас — никакого осмысленного выражения. Юрген берет его лицо в ладони, кожу покалывает щетина, но Хосеп не видит его. Его взгляд устремлен куда-то внутрь, в то пространство, которое другой гений в известном сериале называл Чертогами Разума. Сейчас там, на зеленом газоне, перестраиваются бело-голубые войска, выискивая тот единственный вариант, который мог бы принести победу. И не находят. Юрген ощущает биение пульса, видит лихорадочное движение зрачков — как в быстрой фазе сна. Юрген задается вопросом, понимает ли Хосеп, где они, зачем они порознь пришли в этот номер, почему прятались под капюшонами толстовок. Пальцы беспокойно комкают покрывало, и Юрген проклинает тот момент, когда он, привыкший обсуждать с лучшим в мире собеседником прошедшие игры, спросил про Арсенал.

— Мика. Микель, — вдруг тихо и внятно произносит Хосеп, и Юрген убирает руки за спину, встает и отходит в дальний угол, к телевизору.

В черном зеркале плазмы отражается движение: Хосеп поднимается и останавливается за спиной Юргена. Сунув руки в карманы, покачивается с пятки на носок, как на бровке. Разобрать трудно, но Юрген уверен, что Хосеп хмурится и прикусывает губу. Он не оборачивается.

Хосеп обходит его, легко вписываясь в небольшое пространство между Юргеном и экраном. Некоторое время смотрит — смотрит на него, видит его и бесстыдно-интимным жестом снимает с Юргена очки, обнажая лицо, удовлетворенно кивая своим мыслям:

— Юрген.


End file.
